


Capsize

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: I'm a big sucker for the alpha/alpha dynamic so for my first a/b/o fic I decided to bring you: Alpha Will meets Alpha Hannibal at a party and suprise: they fuck. I was inspired by the song “Capsize” by Big Black Delta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cEdfc2_YAs





	Capsize

Will wasn’t sure what the man had been doing there. He looked so out of place. Hell, he wasn’t even sure why he decided to come to this party at all. The frat boys had convinced him to go, trying to persuade him by feeding him copious amounts of alcohol and with the promise of some lovely omega’s. Will was far passed the point of caring. The music was blearing and the lights were flashing bright. The man was intriguing, looking almost statuesque. Will laughed to himself as he saw the man sipping on a glass of red wine. The three piece suit he was wearing made him look completely out of place. He was probably studying law of something like that. Will himself was majoring in criminal psychology and aiming for a job at the FBI later. The man had noticed Will staring at him was looking back. He kept his eyes locked on him as he moved towards Will. He wanted to move away but the alcohol and the intense gaze had him frozen in place.

The closer the man got the more intense his scent got. Going by the intense smell of musk and pines the man had to be an alpha. The energy he exuded was powerful, almost regal. He was the kind of alpha all the omega’s would drool over, and looking past the man he saw some heads turn. He was exerting pheromones and Will’s nostrils flared. The man was now in front of him, holding out his hand for Will to shake.

“Hello. I believe we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting before. My name is Hannibal Lecter.” Will shook the alpha’s hand.

“No we certainly haven’t. My name is Will Graham.” His grip was firm and establishing.

“The Will Graham that helped the FBI in the capture of Garett Jacob Hobbs?” Hannibal said. “Yep, that Will Graham is me.” Will laughed and felt himself growing bolder, due to the alcohol.

“So what are you the Hannibal Lecter of?”  Hannibal smiled.

“I am the Hannibal of the emergency room at John Hopkins, performing as surgeon.” His expectations were untrue. The man talked a bit about Will helping on the case and Hannibal’s work as a surgeon, when Will smelled those pheromones again. Despite it being a college party it was not generally accepted for two alpha’s to get together. He was confused. Was Hannibal trying to mate with him?  When he looked up at Hannibal he saw his pupils dilate. The music was too loud but from the vibrations he felt through the air he could’ve sworn Hannibal just growled.

In normal settings alpha’s only growl when they see a potential mate, were going into rut or to another alpha when they felt threatened, for instance if they got close to their mate. Will wasn’t sure what caused him to growl, so he lifted his hands as a sign of peace and slowly walked away. Will was never one of those alpha’s that would fight drunk during parties and he wasn’t about to become one. He fled into the crowd towards the kitchen to fetch himself another beer. Or two. He settled against the cool surface of the fridge, watching a bunch of people making out in the hallway. He was greeted by his friend Alana. She was a beta, but as sweet and caring as an omega regularly would be. She was clearly suprised to see him here. “Well, well, I see they finally dragged you away from your desk.” She laughed. Will nodded and smiled back.

“Hey, you work at John Hopkins right?” He asked her.

“Yes, I’m doing an internship at the psychiatric ward there. It’s very interesting.” She said.

“Do you know someone there by the name of Hannibal Lecter?” Will asks, curious to find out more about the man.

“Yes, he is an impressive alpha, and a smart one too. He is very charming but he keeps to himself a lot. He’s not the type you will find at a party like this.” She laughed. Will just nodded. He and Alana said their goodbyes as she made her way to the loud music.

Will had his eyes closed and was softly swaying to the music when he smelled musk and pines again. He opened one eye and saw the alpha in front of him. “I’m sorry if something I did aggravated you, I’m not gonna fight with you.” Will spoke tiredly.

“No Will.” Hannibal spoke, his voice smooth like honey. Will wanted to drown in it. He felt excited, aroused even. Which was confusing, never before had he been attracted to an alpha.

“Why did you growl at me then?” Will frowned. Hannibal smiled manically. Will laughed to himself, he felt so stupid. Hannibal was attracted to Will.

 

How they ended up at Hannibal’s place was blurry, nor was there much time to think because as soon as they entered the apartment Will was pushed against the wall and kissed aggressively. Will growled and bit Hannibal’s bottom lip, whose chest rumbled in response. The scent that came off Hannibal was intoxicating and bringing out the alpha in Will. Hannibal was pulling Will closer by his hips, who in response started pushing him further into the house.

“Take me to the bedroom.” He grumbled. They walked past Hannibal’s living room and into the kitchen, where Hannibal pushed Will against the cooking island. Hannibal started to unzip his pants and touched Will’s aching cock through his boxers. The air was thick and Will was starting to sweat. Hannibal kneeled before him, almost submissive. He pushed his nose to Will’s groin and inhaled deeply. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were hungry. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his underwear and looked up at Will, questioning. Will nodded, practically salivating at the prospect of pleasure. Hannibal pushed his pants down and licked a stripe up Will’s cock. He was teasing him.

“Get your mouth on me.” Will grunted and Hannibal complied. He opened his mouth and took as much of Will’s cock as he could manage. Will could barely help his hips from ushering forward when a hand came up to massage his knot. Hannibal was drooling at this point from taking his big cock. The sight was scandalous. Hannibal’s cheeks were stained with tears and there was saliva dripping down his chin. Will pulled his hair and urged him to come up. Their mouths smashed together while Will tasted himself on Hannibal’s tongue. He took of his jacket, and impatiently unbuttoned his blouse. The alpha had beautiful chest hair and if he hadn’t been so horny Will would probably be jealous. Soon they lost Hannibal’s belt and pants. Will huffed out a laugh when Hannibal’s pants dropped to reveal he was not wearing any underwear. Will took a step back to admire the man in front of him, and started walking towards what he presumed would be Hannibal’s bedroom. He threw his shirt off while walking through the hallway.

The moment he entered the bedroom he was tackled onto the bed by Hannibal. Hannibal was on top of him, kissing him deeply and rutting against him. Will slapped him hard on his buttocks. Hannibal moaned. “What do you want Hannibal?” Will whispered in his ear. Hannibal’s hips stuttered.

“Knot me. Please alpha.” He spoke softly, and Will growled loud. He had to refrain from biting Hannibal’s neck, afraid that once he sunk his teeth into the flesh he would not be able to let go again. “You like that don’t you? The biggest and most impressive alpha likes to be knotted.” Will grunted. Hannibal let out a weak growl and Will wondered if he could get the alpha to whine. He flipped them over and pinned Hannibal down underneath him.

“Where are your supplies?” Will spoke and Hannibal pointed at the dresser next to the bed. Despite his lack of experience with alpha’s he knew that when he had sex with male beta’s they required extensive stretching to take his knot. Hannibal would be no different. Will took the lube and lathered his fingers with it. He softly inserted his middle finger, while kneading Hannibal’s knot with his other hand. The man was breathing deeply and relaxed into the sheets. Will then pushed another in and slowly started to rub inside him. Hannibal gasped and Will smiled. He leaned over and started to kiss and nibble on Hannibal’s neck. He pushed in a third finger and Hannibal was writhing underneath him.

“More, more.” He spoke as if it was a mantra. Will pushed in a fourth finger, lifting his head to watch Hannibal’s face, but no discomfort was found, only bliss.

“Ready?” Will grunted as he removed his fingers. Hannibal shook his head and Will grew concerned. Hannibal pushed Will off him, and turned around, lowering his chest to the bed and his ass far up in the air, presenting to Will like an omega would.

After lathering his cock with lube he pushed in carefully, marveling in the way Hannibal felt around him. It was nothing like the omega’s he’d been with, similar to the beta’s, but not quite the same. It felt wrong and right at the same time. Hannibal started to growl when Will was lost in thought for too long. He started to move his hips back, close to Will’s knot but not quite there yet. Will leaned over him, draping himself over his back and started pounding into Hannibal at a punishable pace. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and gasping. “The big alpha getting pounded by another alpha. You probably where fantasizing about this all night. You dirty boy.” Will grunted.

“You’re no better than me.” Hannibal growled back, turning his head to kiss Will passionately. It was all tongue and teeth. Will felt his knot swelling and his rhythm was starting to falter.

“Sure you want to take it all?” Will grumbled into Hannibal’s mouth.

“Yes.” Hannibal hissed and Will pushed in all the way. It was a big stretch but Hannibal was moaning loudly. His toes were curling and he was reaching to Will, scratching his arms. A few more shallow thrusts and Will was coming. He reached down between them and gripped Hannibals knot tighly, feigning the sensation of knotting. Hannibal shuddered and released on the bedsheets beneath them. The feeling of Hannibal contracting around him had Will climaxing again. He could only imagine how full Hannibal must feel right now.

He gently turned them on their sides so Will was spooning Hannibal while they were tied together. He debated if he should leave after his knot deflated, but the way Hannibal gripped the arm Will wrapped around him made him decide. He would worry about this in the morning. Perhaps he would even stay to eat breakfast. Now was time to indulge in peaceful bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @diemetzgermeisterin <3


End file.
